Thanksgiving Special 2006
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: After some years on Earth, Andros celebrates his first Thanksgiving.


_Disclaimer: Not ours… but it might be if you donate?_

_Summary: After some years on Earth, Andros celebrates his first Thanksgiving._

**Thanksgiving Special 2006**

"Stop fiddling." Ashley scolded lightly, tugging on his shirt. "It's not as if I'm making you wear a tie."

She might as well have been, Andros decided. It wouldn't have done much to make him even more uncomfortable in the restricting formal clothes. He had to wear them only once before, when he had been dragged along to the wedding of Ashley's cousin. He had been unconsciously fiddling with his tie the whole day and Ashley had kept batting his hand away. (It had eventually been worth it though. Ashley had decided he had behaved well enough and he had been granted one of his favourite rewards, starting out with Ashley kissing him deeply as she slowly freed him of the tie.)

"Hey, keep those thoughts of yours in check." Ashley's husky voice suddenly whispered in his ear. "We still got dinner to attend to."

"How can I when you're standing this close?" Andros muttered back, stealing a quick kiss.

"Imagine Divatox… or Rita like that." Ashley told him sweetly.

Andros tried to ignore her words, but the images flooded to the front of his mind involuntarily and he groaned, pulling away from her.

"You sure know how to kill a mood." He accused.

Ashley stuck out her tongue teasingly before pulling him out of their room.

"I'll show you how good I'm at creating one later." She promised lightly. "Now move, they're waiting."

Andros rolled his eyes, but willingly followed her down the by now all too familiar flight of stairs. In the hall, his eye caught the faint glint of five key rings lying on the small table next to the door. Even after all this time he still found it hard to believe one of those was his.

Upon returning to Earth, the Hammonds had offered him, Zhane and Karone a place to stay until they had found a place of their own. During those four months it took to find an apartment for a decent price that would fit the three of them, Zhane and Karone had decided giving dating another shot (much to the amusement of Andros) and the two had grown quiet close.

He couldn't deny his relationship with Ashley hadn't undergone some drastic changes for the better either. Living together on the Megaship turned out to be a whole lot different then on Earth with her family and they had found a whole new level of openness about their relationship towards the people they lived with. The acceptance of Andros living under their roof by Ashley's parents had made that so much easier too.

Eventually, three months later, he and Ashley had spent a night of passion in her room after a date, making love for the first time. The morning after had been uncomfortable; not between them, but to face everyone else, things being rather obvious with Andros coming out of Ashley's room instead of his own.

They turned out to have been worried about nothing, though. Ashley's parents had been expecting it to happen sooner or later and as long as the two were careful and used protection, they had given up trying to protect their baby girl.

After four months of living with the Hammonds, they had found an apartment of their own to live in and with each passing day, Andros found himself regretting it more and more. Nervously he had admitted to Ashley he didn't want to leave, not without her and he knew she wasn't ready to move out yet. After days of pondering and long nights lying awake, they had finally confronted Ashley's parents, asking if Andros might stay.

And so, now, two years later, Zhane and Karone now lived in central Angel Grove together. Andros knew Zhane had a ring hidden, waiting for the perfect time to pop the question. Those moments were hard to find, yet somehow, six months ago he had, the ring on Ashley's finger contributing to his sudden surge of courage.

"Finally." Jeff's voice commented, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm hungry."

Ashley stuck out her tongue as Jeff's girlfriend hit him, telling him off. Andros had to smile, relaxing a little. Though this was the third Thanksgiving celebrated since he had moved in, it was the first time he attended it. The other two times he had been called to KO-35 for one thing or another.

"Don't mind Jeff, he's been complaining he's hungry since he got here." Ashley's father laughed, coming in from the kitchen with the first delicious smelling plates of food. "Sit."

The two did so while Jeff's girlfriend, Genesis, spoke up.

"He's been complaining he's hungry for the past week, maybe you should make him move back in. I think he's not been getting enough food since he moved out."

"Or you could just move in." Jeff replied teasingly.

"Not as long I still find myself sitting down on top of smelly socks, but keep trying." Genesis laughed, placing a sweet peck on Jeff's lips before turning to the other couple at the table as Ashley's father brought in more platters of food. "So when are you getting the key to your apartment?"

"December 1st." Ashley smiled, catching Andros's hand under the table.

Andros smiled at her, he remember the day she told him she was ready to move out of her parents' house and live with him alone all too vividly. Then again, it had been those words that got him to nervously stumble over his proposal. Ashley had jumped him at his words, kissing him deeply until they had both been left too breathless to talk and he had slipped the delicate ring around her finger.

Since that day they had been looking for a place of their own and had found it only recently. Now they were counting down the days.

Some playful banter came from the kitchen and soon both Ashley's parents immerged, her mother carrying a large golden brown turkey and her father carried the carving knives.

"Mmm, smells good mom." Jeff sniffed, sighing deeply.

"Yeah, you've out done yourself again." Ashley agreed, observing the load of dishes filled with all kinds of food scattered around on the table.

"I'm sure it tastes just as delicious as it smells, but you're not getting any just yet." Mr. Hammond threatened his son who was reaching out to the nearest dish.

"Stupid family tradition." Jeff grumbled. "It's not fair to say thanks before dinner. Gen's family does it during."

"Then maybe you should be spending Thanksgiving there again this year." Mrs. Hammond told her son with an affronted sniff before looking around the table as she sat down. "Now, who's first?"

"I'll go." Genesis offered. "I'm thankful to be considered part of this loving family and to share this _fantastic_ meal here with all of you tonight."

Jeff grinned at his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm thankful to have you." He told her truthfully, before looking around the table. "All of you. I couldn't ask for a better family, nor a finer guy to watch over my baby sister and make her happy."

Andros's cheeks coloured slightly and Ashley beamed in reply.

"I agree, I'm thankful I can see both my children happy and making the right choices in love." His father jumped in.

"I'm thankful for all our good health, the young and blossoming love obvious around this table and the old love binding this family together." Mrs. Hammond said with an affection smile.

"I'm thankful for you all." Ashley started softly. "For each day I live and get to spend with you. For all the friends I've made and all the things I got to do. But most off all… I'm thankful to have you by my side."

Andros caught her eyes as she said those words and a small smile tugged at his lips as he blushed an even brighter red.

"I'm thankful for your love." He told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm thankful to be part of your life and especially accepted into this loving family. For all the things you've done for me and all the sacrifices you've made. And for trusting me with your only daughter and sister."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, considering the words that were spoken, but also those left unspoken. They all knew they had a lot to be grateful for; little things, often taken for granted, big favours asking for nothing in return and acceptance of love, life and choices.

"Finally." Jeff muttered softly under this breath when Mr. Hammond stood up and took the carving knives into his hands.

"Leg, wing or breast?"

**Some hours later**

Andros lay in bed with his eyes closed, lazily going over the night again while Ashley's fingers traced an invisible pattern on his bare stomach. He didn't have to open his eyes to know she lay propped up on one elbow, her long brown hair spilling over her bare shoulders.

A tremor ran through his body as the image appeared before his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if she had bought that pale yellow nightgown just to get this reaction out of him. The spaghetti straps only served to keep the gown in place. The fabric was semi transparent and felt like silk to the touch, falling just past her thighs.

He doubted her parents even knew she had this gown. She never left the room unless it was either covered by an evening gown or changed out of it. 'For his eyes only' she had told him the first time she showed it too him. His heart had nearly stopped and he almost forgot to breathe when he had seen her in it.

"Think you can live with yet another of these silly Earth holidays?" She asked, her voice husk as her breath tickled his ear.

"I think I'll find a way to survive it." He told her, opening one eye to look at her.

"Oh really? And how would you do that?" Ashley asked him teasingly.

She let out a soft shriek when he suddenly rolled over and pinned her down beneath him. His lips crushed to hers were the only answer she needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I might start to like celebrating holidays with you if they keep ending up like this." She muttered against his lips.

"Agreed." Andros breathed.

His lips left hers in favour of trailing down her neck, sending a delightful shiver through her body. His hand gently trailed her sides, the warmth obvious through the thin fabric. She let her hands slide into his hair, combing through the silk like locks.

She always loved the feel of the clean, soft dual toned stands. Not only that, but it completely drove Andros wild at times, this being one of them.

He leached onto the skin in the crock of her neck, sucking gently as his hands wondered from her side to her chest, edging gradually closer to the swell of her breasts. Even after all these years together he was still the perfect gentleman. His moves were deliberately slow, both to drive her wild with longing and offer her more then enough time to stop him when she wasn't in the mood.

Andros's mouth trailed back to hers as his hands travelled lower until they found the end of her nightgown and slowly travelled up again, taking the gown with them. He briefly broke the kiss to pull it over her head, but then had his mouth pressed to hers in a passionate struggle for control.

They lay there, kissing, feeling, touching. All rational thoughts started to make way for the purest of instincts. Ashley could feel the mood brushing against her whenever she moved, making soft moans and groans sound from down Andros's throat. The sounds made her shiver with anticipation.

Just as her hands travelled down to and fingered the elastic band of his boxers to pull them down, Andros pulled back, staring into her eyes questioningly.

"What?" Ashley demanded with a pout.

"You took your pill, right? As much as I love you, I think we should wait with a family until we're actually married." He told her, his voice hoarse with desire, making it painfully clear how hard it was for him not to just go on instead of asking the question.

"Damn." Ashley muttered, causing Andros to roll off her.

Ashley reluctantly got of the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Andros heard the medicine cabinet open and the tap being turned on for a moment. A small smile of relief started to form on his lips, suddenly very glad he stopped to ask the question.

Ashley soon returned with a wicked smile on her face. She climbed back onto the bed and straddled his waist. He bit back a groan as best as he could when she bend down and kissed his lips, the movement sending burning shivers through his whole body.

He let her play him for a bit longer until he couldn't take her teasing anymore. With a low growl he flipped them over and crushed his lips to hers. Playtime was over.

**Hours later**

Andros's breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal as he lay panting on the bed. Ashley curled up to his side, placing her head on his chest over his racing heart. She placed a soft kiss on his skin and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeats.

"I love you, Andros." She muttered sleepily.

"I love you too, Ash." He replied, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "Always…"

"And forever." Ashley finished with a smile. "I still can't really believe we're moving out on our own."

"And getting married." Andros yawned. "I never thought I'd ever find this."

"Why not?" Ashley inquired, slightly pulling away.

"I don't deserve it." He told her. "And I definitely don't deserve you."

"You saved the whole universe from evil. I think you've more then deserved this piece of happiness." Ashley objected. "If not, then I'm not about to protest." She added thoughtfully.

"Neither am I." Andros agreed with a grin. "Thank you for being here, Ash, thank you for being my Angel from heaven."

"And thank you for being the knight in shining armour I've been dreaming of marrying since I was a little girl. Thank you for giving me true love."

"Thank _you_ for showing me how to love again." Andros retorted.

"Thank you for not leaving us on that planet so I could." Ashley giggled.

"Thank Divatox for defeating you and Dark Spector for kidnapping Zordon so I could run into you." Andros muttered and Ashley collapsed in laughter.

"Thank Tanya for picking me as ranger." She choked.

"Thank you for letting me sleep now so I won't waste half of tomorrow sleeping instead of taking you hiking in the mountains like I promised." Andros muttered.

Ashley giggled again and settled back into his arms, keeping her mouth shut as she closed her eyes and listened to his gentle breathing and steady heartbeat. Wrapped up in each other's arms and love they drifted off to sleep, both wearing a content smile on their faces. No one could ever know how thankful they were to have each other, but their young innocent love could bring a sparkle to anyone's day; anyone could see the two were heading to a brilliant fairytale ending.

And they did end up living happily ever after.

A/N: Okay, so the ending is corny, forgive me for getting rather… well… corny writing the end. We do hope you enjoyed it and Happy Thanksgiving.

JAP


End file.
